We Will Be Remembered
by Princesss Andromeda
Summary: "And in that moment, I knew that one day we will be remembered."   Annabeth's thoughts on the ending of The Last Olympian.


_**Authors Note: **_** Well, here I am again, writing another story. Sometimes I wonder why I bother, though, because nobody ever reviews! My last story got a grand total of… 3 reviews! But a big shout out to: **reboo345, MissFaerieKaiti **and**alexandriarulzforeva **for actually taking the time to. Thank you for showing that you liked my story. I'm really not trying to sound ungrateful, but come on! I got a more hits then on my other two stories combined but not even half the reviews! So if you enjoy this story, please go check out "Just Hang On".**

**This is just another one-shot that I thought up earlier. Its Annabeth's thoughts on the end of the Titan war in "The Last Olympian". It sort of follows up to my other one-shot, "Inevitable". You might want to read that one first. Of course, it doesn't matter though. This can be read alone too.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I, Princess Andromeda, do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All credit for the ideas goes to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The doors of the throne room banged open and in charged the Olympians, looking as if they were expecting a battle. Of course, that isn't what they found. Instead, they found Percy, Grover, and I huddled around Luke's broken form. My voice was still caught in my throat, so when Poseidon said, "Percy, what… what is this?" I was unable to answer. Percy glanced at me and then at the body on the marble floor before answering.

I had expected him to say something along the lines of, "I defeated Kronos and Luke is dead." But the words that really came out of his mouth caught me by surprise.

"We need a shroud, a shroud for the son of Hermes." He announced, his voice cracking slightly.

I looked at him in awe. Vaguely, a thought registered itself in my mind. _Percy really did think that Luke had died a hero's death and thought that he should be honored along with the demigods. _An overwhelming sense of gratitude washed over me towards Percy.

I watched silently as the Three Fates themselves came to collect Luke's body. As they wrapped it in a green and white shroud, I realized that I was never going to see my big brother again. He would be taken back to his mother, most likely, and she would probably host a private funeral. I realized then that if I was to be invited, I would not attend. I don't think I would be able to bear it.

They began to carry him away, but Hermes stopped them on their way out the door. He unwrapped the shroud covering Luke's face and kissed his forehead while murmuring an Ancient Greek prayer that I recognized—a prayer of the dead.

And then they carried him away, to a place where I would never see him again.

My knees began to wobble, and I nearly fell down, but Percy caught me before I hit the floor. There was a shooting pain in my arm from where he had gripped me and I realized he had grabbed onto my broken arm. I heard him apologize sincerely before I passed out, still in his arms.

I was propped against a wall when I awoke again. Percy was sitting next to me, and he told me I had passed out with a sheepish look on his face. I smiled weakly at him. I felt much better though, and I guess Apollo had fixed my injuries. Percy then told me about what had gone on while I was blacked out. I only half listened though, because my head was starting to throb. I was worried that I was going to pass out again, so I quietly excused myself to go lie down.

I found an empty cot in the sick room, and I had just barely fallen asleep when I felt somebody shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up. I opened my sleep-deprived eyes to find a pair of big, brown goat eyes staring down at me.

"Annabeth, they need you in the throne room," Grover said. "They are deciding how to reward the heroes who helped in the battle. Hurry!"

I sighed and followed him. We reentered the throne room and we both went to stand by Percy.

"Miss much?" I asked him softly.

"Nobody's planning to kill us, so far," he whispered back.

"First time today," I smirked. He started laughing but stopped once he saw the death glare from Hera.

Zeus kept talking about the bravery of the gods and how he was (somewhat) grateful for the help provided by Hades and Poseidon. I started spacing off just a little bit, which was really unlike me, but I was _exhausted, _both mentally and physically.

I snapped out of my stupor when I heard him mention rewarding the demigods. They called Thalia's name first and told her that the lost hunters will reach Elysium for sure. Then they rewarded Tyson with the position of General in Poseidon's army.

Grover was called up next by Dionysus. He came forward nervously, fear in his eyes.

"Oh, stop chewing your shirt," Dionysus chided. "Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders."

Grover collapsed right then and there and several naiads were called forward to collect him and move him out of the building, all while he was moaning about food in his sleep as usual.

My mother, Athena, called me up to stand. I squeezed Percy's arm and kneeled at her feet, biting my lip. She smiled at me, and said, "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is… well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

I glanced up at her, wide-eyed. "My… my lady?"

Athena smiled a clever glint in her grey eyes, my eyes. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean… I can design whatever I want?" I was stunned, literally stunned.

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me," Apollo added.

"And me," Aphrodite agreed.

"Hey, and me!" Ares said. "Big statues with huge wicked swords and—"

"All right!" Athena interrupted. "She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus."

And rise I did, pride swelling in my chest. I couldn't believe it. My dream had come true! I was going to be an architect for the gods! My mind was already formulating where I would build each temple, if I should use Doric or Ionic or Corinthian style columns, how big they would be in area…

Percy congratulated me and I muttered something about drafting paper and pencils.

His name was called and he left my side to bow to his father. Poseidon scoffed at that and told him to rise. The sea god talked about how a hero must be rewarded and all the gods agreed with him.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I felt myself go pale, because I knew what he would ask for. _Immortality_, the greatest gift of all.

Zeus voiced my thoughts. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy just looked at him. "Um… a god?"

"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever." Zeus said as he rolled his eyes.

Ares gleefully chimed in about how he could keep "smashing Percy to a pulp", but I wasn't really listening. My palms were clammy and it my knees were quaking. I was doing my best not to drop into another faint.

"I approve as well," Athena said as she stared at me. I knew that she was happy because Percy becoming a god would pretty much ruin any chance him and I ever had at having a relationship.

Percy followed my mothers gaze over to me. I quickly looked away, refusing to meet his eyes, because I knew that if I saw those sea-green orbs I might completely break down.

I knew he was going to say yes. Of course he would because he would be stupid to refuse such an outstanding offer from Zeus himself. But once again, he took me by surprise.

"No," his voice rang clear throughout the spacious throne room. I clapped my hands to my mouth, shocked.

"No?" Zeus said with a deadly edge to his voice. "You are…turning down our generous gift?"

"I'm honored and everything," Percy quickly said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just… I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

The entire council was glaring at him, but instead of looking at them, he looked at me with a small smile on his weary face.

"I do want a gift, though," He said, turning back to face them. And he went on to explain exactly what he _did _want, how there would be no more undetermined children and how each god should get a cabin.

When he finished, the council all voted in favor, something that was rare to happen. The gods were always disagreeing with each other and I couldn't even remember the last time they all voted unanimously.

Percy then turned to go, but the Cyclopes came forward and made an honor guard aisle for him to walk through. Tyson then yelled, "All hail, Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus… and my big brother!"

x-O-x

The rest of the day was a blur. I could hardly remember the details events occurring after Percy turned down immortality… for me. It was hard to wrap my head around that.

Long story short, after Olympus, Rachel Elizabeth Dare became our new oracle, we cared for the wounded, and we burned the shrouds of all those who had not survived the war. It had been a very stressful day, and I'm glad dinner that night wasn't anything special. After we ate, I wanted to just go to sleep, but there was one more thing I wanted to take care of.

I grabbed the cupcake Tyson and I had made earlier and I set off to find Percy.

I found him sitting in the dining pavilion, so I plopped down next to him on the bench. "Hey," I said, "Happy birthday."

He just stared at me.

"It's August 18th," I said, laughing just a little. It was so typical of him to not remember his own birthday, but I don't blame him really. You could say that a lot had gone on throughout the day.

"Make a wish," I said as I handed the cupcake to him.

"Did you bake this yourself?"

"Tyson helped," I admitted.

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick with extra blue cement." He had a playful smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh. He thought for a moment before blowing out his candle, and then he cut it half and gave some to me. We watched the ocean as we ate it. Despite how bad it looked, it was actually pretty good and I was impressed. I wasn't really the greatest cook, but hey, with the life I had, there wasn't much time for baking deserts.

"You saved the world," I said.

"We saved the world," he corrected.

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed."

I just shrugged, saying, "Oh, I don't care." Biggest understatement ever.

"Uh-huh."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt." He said, a glint in his eyes.

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt." I smiled coyly.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable… Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world that made me want to stay mortal. Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking—"

I cut him off, smirking; "Oh you _so _wanted to."

He agreed with that, saying, "Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking…" He stopped for a breath, and you could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"Anyone in particular?" I prompted, though I had a vague suspicion of who he was talking about. I was trying to suppress a smile, which he noticed.

"You're laughing at me," he whined.

"I am not!" I denied.

"You are so not making this easy."

Then I did laugh and I boldly put my hands around his neck, pulling his face closer. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

My lips touched his, and the rest is, well, history.

And I know for a fact that we will be remembered.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Authors Note:**_** Was it any good? This is my longest one-shot by far, so I'm pretty proud of it. Please review! I strongly welcome both constructive criticism and flames, so feel free to do both! I need feedback because I'm a new author! **

**Review please?**

**I would love you forever if you did! **

**Check out my other stories too, and review them as well if you want!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Princess Andromeda**


End file.
